


After School Fun With Nozomi and Elicchi

by tokidokisuiyobi



Series: Fun With μ's! [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Huge Breasts, Illustrations, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Denial, Photo Shoot, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi
Summary: Now that summer break has ended, school turns out to be a real handful for μ's, especially Eli. During club activities after school one autumn day, Nozomi and her dear Elicchi both discover together that anything can be overcome as long as you work hard and have someone who treasures you by your side!
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Series: Fun With μ's! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626718
Kudos: 7





	After School Fun With Nozomi and Elicchi

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the previous entries in the series before this one if you haven't already!
> 
> Eli Ayase illustration by me. Nozomi Toujou illustration by a good friend who requested to remain anonymous. Thank you, anonymous friend!
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated and welcome! If you have any kind of request or pairing you want to see more of, just leave a comment and I'll consider it.

"Welcome back, Elicchi!"

Still getting used to her new, hefty endowments, the busty blonde clumsily waddled into the club room before closing the door behind herself. Once inside, she pulled her usual chair from the table and plopped her butt down while also setting her bag on the floor, giving her shoulder a much needed rest. Only then did she acknowledge the greeting she had just received from the only other club member currently present.

"Good afternoon, Nozomi!" Eli returned the shapely girl's greeting, ending it with a sigh. Feeling more drained from her long day of school than she usually did, the half-Russian leaned back in her chair and pushed it away from the table a bit more to give herself some breathing room.

Now staring up at the ceiling, she briefly revisited her memories, going over her first day returning to the building since summer had ended. Waking up early as always, the third-year idol tried lifting herself from her bed. However, she soon found that though she seemed to be getting used to it the last few mornings, the little amount of strength she possessed in her waking minutes wasn't enough to boost her pleasingly plump body up and out of bed. Therefore, the next few minutes were spent laying there, checking her phone and listening to music as she greeted the sunrise. Finally feeling up to the challenge, a successful retry allowed her to find the strength to push herself to her feet, now ready for action. Time to get dressed. Donning her panties and skirt was no big deal, and after sliding her socks up her slender legs, she had completed her warm-up and found herself ready to face the real challenge. Now raising the new, crimson-laced bra that Kotori had given her a few days prior, her eyes once again widened in surprise as she beheld its sheer size and form, something that she felt she may never get used to. Taking much longer than needed, the half-naked schoolgirl slid the straps down her arms and onto her shoulders, wrapped the band around her rib cage and secured the hooks in back, then, finally, she squeezed her bulging beach ball boobies into the soft, padded cups, the bottoms of which reached down just past her navel while also pushing the tops of her fleshy mountains up near her collarbone. With that out of the way, the girl took a second or two to rest up, for the next part would prove to be even harder. 

With a determined look, Eli picked up her extra large school uniform, an article of clothing that Kotori had also generously ordered for her only a few days ago which consisted of a white button up dress shirt and a beige sweater-vest. After sliding her arms through the sleeves of the shirt, she started doing up the buttons in order of easiest first. That was, of course, the buttons at the top and the bottom, also being furthest from her bust line. However, after getting to the middle buttons and struggling so much with them to the point of which she almost thought might accidentally rip them off of her shirt, she exhaled sharply in disappointment and moved on to the vest. Yet, sadly, the simple method of equipping this piece didn't make it any easier, which she began to discover shortly after raising it above her head. Extending her arms through the holes in the sides wasn't too hard, nor was bringing her head through the top of the garment, but when she had to pull the bottom of the vest down to her waist, that's when things went awry. Suddenly, she found herself in a desperate struggle, jerking and tugging the hem down over her breasts with all her strength. Finally, she decided to give it a rest once she had found herself in a "good enough" state, which in this context, meant that her vest just barely covered the bottoms of her frontal curves, the hem's efforts in clinging to her figure left it hovering still several inches away from her partially buttoned-up midriff. Now all that was left was to do up the green bow tie around her neck, but that shouldn't be too hard, she thought while catching her breath.

This would now become Eli's everyday, a momentous reality that she had very mixed feelings about. She admitted to herself that she may have gotten a little carried away amidst all the excitement during that day on the beach, and though she was having trouble getting used to the changes in her new life, she presumed that it wasn't such a big deal for her dear Nozomi. In her mind's eye, she could clearly imagine the mature, dark haired idol stretching her arms as she rose from her bed, rays of sunlight beaming in from the window, illuminating her curvaceous figure. She would nimbly slip into in her school attire with utmost grace, contentedly humming to herself as she strapped her own prize-winning pumpkins into her new upper undergarment, then she would partake on the adventure of doing up her buttons and sliding her vest down her bulky figure. Although she was glad if Nozomi could at least find enjoyment in these kinds of things, Eli couldn't possibly imagine what things were currently like for poor Hanayo, or even Nico, or especially Honoka.

Just having quickly downed a simple breakfast, the full-figured blonde found herself brushing and spitting into the sink, followed by rinsing her toothbrush and returning it to its designated spot on the counter. Once her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail, she found that her business in the bathroom had been completed and proceeded to lightly jog over to the front door, causing the bag on her shoulder to bounce around wildly. Admittedly, tying her shoes had become a little more difficult, yet it had surprisingly ended up being the least of her worries. Although her enlarged chest blocked the view of her feet, once her arms had found a spot where they could reach the ends of her legs without so much trouble, slipping on her sneakers was hardly a problem, and once she had successfully felt around for her laces, tying them up was a simple task. Most people don't realize that it's just one of those things where it's so burned into your muscle memory that most people can do it without looking.

"I have to go to school like this...?!" The girl lamented as she nervously hesitated behind the door. However, it didn't take long for her to come to terms with the fact that she'd have to get going sooner or later, and with that said: the sooner, the better.

The rest of the day, despite not being as much as of a story, was still just as notable. Starting off the day by running into the Ultra-busty Hanayo Koizumi and the still quite impressive Rin Hoshizora on her way to school, she would later come to notice that this was the only time of the day so far that she would be treated like her normal self. For the rest of the day, a large majority of the other students that entered her presence would stare at her in shock and awe as she did the most normal tasks, and even had trouble with some. When she would be called up to write on the blackboard, her chest would press against it, erasing everything in their path. When she sat at her desk she had to avoid covering up her work by either hunching over so her breasts could hang slightly under her desk, or resting her boobs on the wooden surface so her school materials could be set on top of them. She always had to make sure to watch out before performing any sharp turn, and athletics turned into a nightmare that she was still trying to forget. On top of all this, whispering and gossip followed her wherever she went, as well as gazes glued to her that came from all directions. Strangely enough, a few times throughout the day, she even caught the rare sight of a fellow school girl patting her own small chest in disappointment while comparing it to Eli's own, giving her a boost of confidence that would help her survive the rest of the day.

...And that takes us to now, focusing on an exhausted Elicchi who just took a seat in the idol research club room, joined by a much more calm violet-haired beauty.

"You ready to get to work?" Nozomi suggested, turning around and getting up from her seat.

"What!? No way! I just got here!" Eli lazily protested, still staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I suppose I can allow you a bit of rest, but we have a lot of work to do to promote our new image now that it's had such a drastic overhaul. Honoka really wants this busty idol group thing to work out, and most importantly, it is our job as club members to make sure our duties and work are adequately taken care of!"

Nozomi gently enforced the club duties in a somewhat stern voice, which surprised Eli a little even though it wasn't exactly unlike her. Before long, Eli gave in, rolling her eyes and using a slightly exasperated tone in surrender.

"Okay, okay! Let's get to work. What's first on the list?"

"Oh, I just knew you'd come around, Elicchi! Don't worry, this one's easy. You can start by standing in front of that shelf over there." Nozomi pointed at the part of the bookshelf nearest the door while picking something up off of the computer desk in front of her. Tiredly getting up from her seat near the middle of the room, Eli followed the simple instructions that had been given to her, taking a few seconds to make her way over to the bookshelf on the right side of the room, then waiting there for further guidance.

**CLICK!**

Just then, the sound of a camera shutter made a sudden appearance, making Eli respond by flinching while letting out a faint yelp. The slight scare having now awoken her from her tired state, the blonde snapped her line of sight over to her dearest, who was now bending her knees slightly with an expensive, professional looking camera strapped to her palm as she held it in front of her face while donning a playful expression. 

"Actually, I think it would be better if the table was over to the left a bit more..." Nozomi said out loud, then began to casually move the furniture according to her immediate statement, almost as if she were oblivious to Eli's reaction.

"Uh... _What_ exactly are we doing?" Eli finally found herself curious enough to inquire.

"Oh? We're doing a photo shoot, of course!" The camera girl replied gleefully, finally finished pushing the table out of the photo area. "Now that our image and direction have undergone such a notable change, we'll have to redo a few things in preparation. You can sort of think of it as a soft reboot, I suppose!"

"Nozomi dear, a-are you sure about this?" The impromptu model questioned shyly while still trying to keep cool, a light blush appearing on her face.

"Of course I am! We can't just have magazines and social media using our current images. Not only are they old, but they're also outdated. We look completely different now! We need new images and promotional material for the press, and we need them quickly if we want to get this show on the road anytime soon."

"True... but why so sudden? ...and why me?"

"I consulted the tarot cards earlier, and they said that I would be doing a photo shoot with you, who would be the next person who walks in here."

Eli found the explanation hard to believe, knowing that the silly girl sometimes uses her fortune telling as an excuse to get her way. Yet, putting aside how much truth the pouty girl's reason held, Eli had to admit, she did have a good point. With that, she looked down at the ill-fitting, partly unbuttoned uniform covering her largeness, letting out a sigh before taking a deep breath, gathering herself, then answering with a somewhat forced smile.

"Fine. You're right, I'm sorry. Let's continue."

Nozomi warmly returned the smile upon hearing her dear Elicchi's final answer, then sent herself back to her previous position behind the camera, turning it back on getting it ready to take more pictures.

"We really don't have a good place to do this in, do we..." Eli said, still trying to loosen up a little.

"Nope! we're not professionals, so there's no green screen or anything like that, but the bookshelf makes us look studious and artistic, and the amateur style of it has a certain charm." Nozomi answered absentmindedly, then gave further instruction "however, we _do_ have a tripod, at the very least, but I'm still getting acquainted with this tech and related equipment, so if you'd just be patient and give me a few seconds while I figure out how to mount this..."

Eli watched with a deadpan expression as Nozomi unfolded the tripod, slipped the camera and strap off the tips of her fingers, then proceeded to struggle with the delicate piece of technology that had probably been borrowed from some club. No need to worry, she eventually figured it out, throwing out commands in a kneeling position from behind the camera when things were ready.

"Alright Elicchi, we'll do a few 'normal' photos first, so just do whatever you want for these as long as it looks nice."

With the vague direction she had just been given, Eli turned to the side slightly, crossed her arms over her large breasts as best as she could, then looked towards the camera and smiled.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

Nozomi snapped a few photos, then motioned for a change of pose. This time, Eli chose a more neutral pose, turning straight forward to face the camera and letting her arms hang down at her sides.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

Once again, Eli was silently told to change poses. This time, she went for something a little more silly, leaning forward and putting her fingertips in front of her smile, almost as if she were trying to hold in a giggle.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

After taking another barrage of photos, Nozomi all of a sudden left the camera and picked up one of the many boxes stored within the room.

"Looking for something, Nozomi?" Eli expressed curiosity while leaving her photo shoot area to walk towards her.

"Kotori told me earlier that adjusted versions of some of our simpler outfits have arrived and they should be in this box" Nozomi explained, setting the box down on the table in the middle of the room, then opening it. However, another obstacle then revealed itself. "...But it looks like they're all mixed up together in here, so we might have a bit of a problem..."

Indeed, all of the new outfits that they had received had been stuffed inside this cardboard box together without anything to really separate, label, or differentiate them. As Nozomi began to rummage through the mess of colorful ribbons, headbands, hats, shirts, frills, shirts, and general soft fabric, Eli submitted yet another inquiry.

"How come you didn't do this before I arrived? You couldn't have gotten this done earlier?"

"I wasn't here all that much longer before you were, and besides, I had to figure out how to use the camera! Plus, I thought that this job was more suited for two people."

Eli imagined Nozomi 'figuring out how to use the camera' by twirling around the room and taking silly pictures of random objects, but that aside, she quickly joined in as she took that last part of the statement as a prompt to lend a hand. With the power of two, it didn't take long before they came across a bit of gold.

"Ah! Here it is!" Nozomi said as she scooped up a pile of clothes, holding them far in front of her due to her bust, then thrusting them towards her partner.

"W-what is..." Eli started, though she was shortly cut off by the overly excited girl in front of her.

"It's your training outfit, silly!" Nozomi revealed, shoving the pile clothes into Eli's arms, "Now go on, get changed!"

"Wha-...! Where?! ...And I thought we were done taking photos!" the blonde replied, her face becoming flushed in her flustered state.

"We're just getting started! If you want some privacy though, how about using the closet over there?" The purplenette suggested cordially, pointing to the door near the computers that lead to a storage closet. "Though we're both girls, and the door is locked, so there's no real danger in doing it here, too~."

While she was without a doubt close enough with Nozomi to comfortably undress while in her presence, she felt that it was only right to change in private since they were in a school environment, prompting her to decline politely. Once she had made her way over to the door on the other side of the room, she opened the door and entered for the first time. This small room attached to the club room was rarely ever used, and was somewhat empty as a result. Despite this, Eli still felt quite cramped, now enclosed within the miniature closet, her enlarged breasts and the assortment of fabric in her arms making the room feel more occupied than it really was. Having to use a large portion of her strength to remove her sweater-vest, that of which had been crammed tight with her tit meat just that morning, Eli then removed her skirt, dress shirt, and bow tie, reluctantly stripping down to her bra and panties of mismatched size while the other girl patiently waited outside the room. Thankfully, this outfit was a lot easier to put on, only consisting of a pair of loose, blue track pants and a matching casual, blue t-shirt with longer purple inner sleeves. After she had quickly stepped into each pant leg and pulled them up to her waist, she pulled the shirt over her head, noting to herself how nicely it fit, though with how loose it was, the front hung slack off of the slope of her chest, creating a sort of drape which thankfully hung low enough to surpass the bottom of her bra, even if just barely. Although this loose fit did feel refreshing, it also invited a breezy sensation near her smooth midriff that made her feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, although she decided that it wasn't worth complaining about, this being very minuscule compared to all the other problems the day had presented to her thus far. Anyway, the third year idol had finally finished changing, opening the door and returning to the brightly-lit classroom, soon to be greeted by the enthusiastic Nozomi.

"Oh, why, you look absolutely adorable!" the patient girl proclaimed, inadvertently squishing both pairs of breasts together amidst a tight embrace. "Here, hurry back to that spot in front of the shelf so we can take more pictures!"

"Is this really a good thing to take pictures in...? I mean, this is my training outfit, something more fit to wear behind the scenes, not on stage or in promotional material."

"It'll be fine! There's more clothes for you to wear over in that box, and there's no limit to how many pictures we can take. We won't even be using every one of them, so we can take this time to try out a bit of everything and see what works best. We can even take some photos just for fun!"

Nozomi's slightly bigger bust jiggled gently inside her school uniform as she expressed her enthusiasm, her attitude proving to be highly contagious as a genuine smile was forced onto Eli's face. Taking her smile as a reply of understanding, Nozomi once again made her way back to her spot behind the camera with Eli following her example and making her way back to her spot in front of the bookshelf.

"So, this time, let's take some physical training type poses! Other than that, you're free to do whatever you want!" Nozomi instructed concisely. The model gave a quick nod, then followed along only moments later, first choosing a pose that consisted of gripping her arm with the other and leaning to the side, stretching her it behind her head. After Nozomi shot a few photos of that pose, Eli switched to a somewhat different one, stretching her arms in front of herself, one over the other. Quickly running out of arm-related poses, Eli then lowered herself to the ground and spread her legs, reaching over towards her left foot and leaving her shirt-covered breasts dangling within her lap.

"Can we take a break? I'm getting a little tired..." Eli took a seat and slumped over the table upon finishing the set, still dressed in her training outfit. "Those last poses were really doing me in."

"Oh, sure! I don't mind." Nozomi replied hospitably, making her way over to her school bag. "Want something to drink?"

Eli's curiosity prompted her to look over at her dear friend, catching sight of her just in time to see her procure a somewhat sizable reusable plastic bottle filled with a light brown liquid and a few caramel chocolate candies, then take a seat across from her and setting it down on the table.

"What are those?" Eli pointed at the items in the other girl's hands.

"Oh, these are for you! The drink is milk tea. Homemade. I'm sure you'll love it!" Nozomi answered, setting the items down on the table in front of her fellow idol, "and these right here are caramel chocolates! A classmate gave them to me earlier, but I don't like caramel, so I'll entrust them to you! I'm sure the sugar will help you keep up your energy until you get home."

"Thank you so much!" Eli praised her peer as she picked up the bottle, then took a short sip. While it was nothing to go crazy over, it being only milk tea, she could faintly detect a familiar sweetness that added just a bit of extra flavor to the otherwise plain beverage. After a few minutes of chatting together while she chewed up the chocolates and downed a few more sips of the refreshing drink that her friend had prepared, the ponytail girl felt that most of her energy had come back to her, indicating the end of their short break.

"By the way" Eli took the opportunity to bring up another concern "when will it be my turn to take pictures of you?"

The twin-tailed girl put a finger to her chin as if deep in thought, despite quickly giving an answer.

"How about... this time! To be fair, I did say you'd be modelling first, but I guess you ended up being first _and_ second."

After finishing up her answer and giggling nervously, Nozomi motioned for Eli to follow her as she returned to the professional-looking camera, then showed her the basics. In only a little over a minute Eli seemed to show sufficient understanding of the device, Nozomi taking this as her cue to leave the spot and move in front of the bookshelf for the first time.

"Alright Nozomi" Eli commanded, still getting used to being the director "we're going to start out doing some normal poses in your school uniform, just as you did with me."

The current model gave a slight nod of agreement, continuing the strong trend of nodding, then faced straight towards the camera and only lifted her right hand, as if waving 'hello'. A little plain, but also multi-purpose and generally easy to use. Eli snapped a few photos, then signaled to her model for a change of pose. Next, Nozomi turned her body to the side, turned her head forward a little to face the camera, and kept her left arm down at her side while she brought her right index finger near her lower lip, taking on a somewhat playful expression. Again, the shutter snapped a few times, giving Nozomi the go-ahead to pick a new pose. This time, Nozomi unexpectedly turned around, looked back over her shoulder towards the camera, and used her right hand to lift up the back of her skirt just the slightest bit, showing a little more thigh than she ought to.

"Can you _please_ take this seriously!" Elicchi said, covering up her flustered surprise with a bit of irritation.

"Aww... you don't have to be so uptight Elicchi...! Some of these are just for fun, remember?" Nozomi whined in response.

"Okay, okay... you're right. Sorry." Nozomi then resumed her pose and Eli snapped a picture, marking the end of that set. 

"Now you get to try on another outfit while I get to take pictures, isn't that right?"

"Wha... again? b-but you haven't even tried on anything else yourself...!"

"Oh, whatever! I'll find some way to make it up to you, Elicchi."

Nozomi then began to rummage through the box of new clothes yet again while Eli stood to the side and sipped on the milk tea that Nozomi had given her. Despite it being a somewhat plain drink, she had taken quite a liking to Nozomi's homemade recipe. It tasted nice and creamy with a hint of sweetness, while still maintaining a tad of tea-leaf bitterness. Though the bottle it was being kept in wasn't particularly huge by any means, she was still quite surprised when she noticed that the thin plastic container was almost one-quarter empty.

"Ah! Here we are!" Nozomi finally exclaimed in excitement, then held up a familiar cheerleader outfit and pushed it into Eli's arms. "Go try this on, quickly!"

Without minding her dear friend's 'quickly', Eli made her way back to the somewhat empty storage closet at her own pace, then closed the door behind her. Yet, after waiting only a few long moments, the impatient girl was finally greeted by the busty Eli, who was wearing an even skimpier outfit than her last.

"I thought Kotori ordered according to our new measurements!" Eli complained in a troubled state. All it took was one look at her to see why. Due to their sheer weight and size, the act of supporting and covering her breasts were easily a burdensome task for any article of clothing to achieve. However, her narrow tube top seemed to be having a harder time with this than what would have been expected of it. Although the bottom was supposed to be wrapped around her ribcage area, she instead found it wrapped around her bold curves, with the top of the garment discovered to be not much further up. In the end, her tube top was seemed to have been reduced to nothing more than a colorful, scanty, and somewhat loose bind for the middle of her chest that just barely managed to cover her areolas as the seams quietly creaked from all the weight. On top of all that, this outfit was supposed to show off her trim midsection, but instead the bulges on her chest drooped down to steal the spotlight, their size having moderately surpassed the pom-poms being held in each of her hands.

"She did. Why? Are you doubting her?"

"Nozomi... look at me. This can't be right."

"Really? I think you look super cute! You're showing off more skin than ever!"

"It's not supposed to show off this much! This would be grounds for suspension if Kotori's principal mother didn't give us a pass!"

"Hmm... I don't know then. Maybe you've even grown!"

"Nuh-uh. No way. Shut up." Eli quickly dismissed, using her hands to shield her ears from the perverted girl's nonsense. "Anyway, I can't do this. Sorry."

However, that last statement was met with a soft grip upon her forearm. Looking back, she was immediately met with Nozomi's pleading face, complete with the ol' puppy-dog eyes. "P... please...?"

Eli rolled her eyes and reluctantly answered "okay", prompting Nozomi to energetically run over to the back of the camera once more while Eli simultaneously took her time to trot to the designated photo shoot set at her own pace, her peachy, upper-body globes wobbling with each step as if flaunting their newfound freedom. Once there, Nozomi took no hesitation, suggesting something specific this time: her signature cheerleader pose. Once understood, the rest came naturally to her, putting her right hand on her hip and shooting her left hand up in the air, then bending her knee out in front of her, inciting a gentle jiggle from her restrained mammaries. Nozomi snapped the shutter of the camera, then requested the next pose. 

"Go on, show us some of that middriff!" Nozomi commanded enthusiastically.

Eli at first seemed confused, but after a few moments, her eyes widened and face reddened slightly. "L-like this...?"

Eli cautiously raised her arms in front of herself, then lightly pushed them together into her fleshy orbs as if scooping them up, making sure not to disturb her unreliable tube top. During the process of pushing her weighty load up higher towards her chin with great effort, her belly button finally revealed itself and Nozomi immediately took the opportunity to snap a photo. The second she heard that familiar sound, Eli's arms lowered and she let out a sigh of relief. However, she was not done just yet.

"Next one, like this!" Nozomi commanded once again, motioning a few instructions like a game of charades. Eli then diligently copied the directions given from the woman behind the camera, leaning forward, raising her pom-poms to either side of her head, then lifting her face to look into the camera. At first, she thought nothing of it, a somewhat normal pose that she'd done a few times in the past. Given a second or two, however, and she suddenly gasped and hugged her arms around her chest in an attempt to hide the lengthy line of cleavage that she only now realized was being put on display by her dangling feminine spots.

"Outstanding, Elicchi!" Nozomi sounded off as Eli came tumbling to the floor headfirst, her balance destroyed as a result of executing a sudden set of reckless actions in her all but clumsy new body. "Ah! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Eli replied after Nozomi made a few steps forward and extended her arm, helping her partner back up onto her feet. Then, following her own somewhat embarrassing slip-up, Eli got right down to business with a stern demand.

"Strip. My turn to take photos."

"Oooh, bossy~."

After briefly checking the door once more to make sure it was locked, Nozomi returned to her spot and began to do exactly what she had just been told to do, starting with lifting the hem of her vest up over her head. Unsurprisingly to Eli, the purple haired girl opted to change out in the open instead of in the privacy of the storage closet, just as she herself had suggested before. As Eli took another few sips of her beverage, she observed Nozomi as she now unbuttoned her shirt -- even the middle ones. Adding onto that, Eli noted that the other girl somehow seemed to be much more skilled at donning attire and disrobing herself, something that the blonde felt would be beneficial to improve at, yet that was easier said (or thought) than done. Eventually, the older girl undid her skirt and let it drop to the floor around her feet, fully revealing her mature figure, solely attired in a pair lacy, black panties that Eli had only gotten a glimpse of during a few select occasions, black kneesocks, and a new, supersized bra of matching color and lace pattern who's padded cups graciously cradled her overly ripe melons in front of her pleasantly pudgy belly. With the sunlight shining through the window, she looked dazzling enough to make Eli think that this whole busty idol group thing may just work out, even if its success would be almost entirely associated with Nozomi. Just as Eli was starting to feel more concrete thoughts of insecurity towards herself rising in her head space, the half-naked beauty spoke up.

"Well...?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't even touched the box, darling. You were supposed to pick out an outfit for me to change into, not stare at me while I undress."

While she had made a solid point at first, by the time she had gotten to the end of her already short dialogue, Nozomi was hugging her own curves while gushing about in a teasing fashion. However, the reply she received in return brought her back to reality immediately.

"You're fine like this, actually."

"Oh? But this is just my..."

"Yeah, I know. Bookshelf, please."

Proving to be a woman of few words, Eli once again returned to the spot behind the camera, while Nozomi sheepishly made her way to the photo-taking spot. When they both were ready, Eli gave her a pose to make. Nozomi followed, putting her hands behind her head and pointing her elbows upward slightly, emphasizing her bountiful breasts and making her blush deeply as she got into position. After Eli had snapped the camera shutter, Nozomi turned around slightly and put her arms up at her sides, showing off her back while looking over her shoulder. Even without being able to fully see her face, Eli could tell that her friend was getting a little embarrassed, despite usually doing just fine in situations like this. Maybe she just had a problem with being in front of a camera while wearing so little. Maybe she thought that she wouldn't have to give up her role as the camera woman, neither once nor twice. Maybe she thought that she wouldn't have to change out of her school uniform. Maybe she thought that she wouldn't have pictures of herself taken in only her underwear.

If so, she thought wrong.

Snap! Eli took a picture, then motioned for the final pose. However, the backwards-facing pose that Nozomi had been holding finally took its toll, making her stumble forward a little as she lost her bearings. Thankfully, though, she didn't fall on her face like Eli had, still managing to keep herself on her feet as her breasts jiggled slightly in her constrained bra.

"Elicchi, dear..." Nozomi started with curiosity "I wouldn't normally question your choices, but I would like to know: why have you chosen to take pictures of me like this? I mean, I'm no lingerie model. These pictures can't really be used for anything that isn't personal."

"Don't worry, some of these are for fun, remember? And this is the last picture of the set, so don't worry."

Although Eli laid it on her confidently, she accidentally let her voice waver somewhat, giving a hint of fear towards what Nozomi may get her to do next now that she had upped the ante. Once again, she motioned for the last pose of the set and this time Nozomi copied it, putting her hand on her hip and leaning forward a little. Simple. It was something she could do while maintaining her balance. As soon as Eli had snapped a picture, Nozomi left the spotlight and returned to her backpack, then made her way over to the table with an additional bottle of milk tea in her hand. After properly saving the photos she had just taken, Eli turned off the camera to save whatever battery life it had left, then joined her underwear-clad friend at the long table in the near-middle of the room.

"You just about ready to wrap it up and call it a day?" Eli asked, lifting the bottle to her mouth and taking a sip. Her breasts had started to feel a little sore, presumably from being tightly restricted inside her cheerleader tube top for so long. Eli supposed she could keep it on while joining her friend for a break, but after that she'd have to change into something more loose, whether it was Nozomi's request or not.

"Almost. I think I wanna take one or two more image sets with you first."

"Oh? Do you want to get even with me for that last set? I'm sorry, but I don't look as good in my underwear as you do."

"I'll keep that in mind, though I was indeed hoping to get some for my personal collection of Elicchi pictures" Nozomi replied playfully, giving a wink and smile while putting her finger to her bottom lip, that of which was only met with a look of suspicion from the blonde in front of her. Personal collection of Elicchi pictures...? Nozomi continued. "However, I think there might be something even better than an underwear-dressed Elicchi."

"Oh? Uhh... Okay."

With Nozomi now rummaging through the box yet again, Eli gave a short non-reply with some nervousness on the side, once again caught in the suspense of the next photo set. However, as she lifted the bottle of milk tea up to her mouth to refresh herself once more, she found that she would be getting her answer much sooner than expected.

**SHRIIIIP!**

Eli's eyes immediately widened in surprise, prompting her to instantly remove the opening of the bottle from her lips and set it back down on the table. With her field of vision now free of obstruction, she now beheld the site of her enormous, fleshy chest mounds occupying her lap, now having been set loose from the confines of the tight tube top and drooping out forward and to either side just a tad bit. Her face immediately flushed a deep crimson as she hurriedly sprung to action, attempting to scoop up her soft funbags and hide them in her arms, but it was too late. The only other girl who could have possibly witnessed it had already done so.

"Wait... That's it! Perfect!"

"Wha-?! I need a change of clothes! Geez, I knew this thing... wouldn't... hold...?"

Upon reassessing the situation, Eli quickly realized that although the thin article of clothing had been under constant pressure since... well, since she'd put it on, she hadn't exactly been doing any strenuous activity at the time that it had self-destructed. In fact, all she had been doing at the time was drinking... milk... tea...

"Come on! Get in front of the bookshelf!" Nozomi said excitedly, grabbing her wrists and trying to pull her out of her chair, yet the new weight made it difficult. The purple beauty wasn't necessarily strong, and with Eli squirming and pulling herself down, Nozomi found it impossible to lift her out of her seat. Instead, all she was getting in return were adamant protests.

"N-no! No!" Eli exclaimed, refusing to rise from her seat. "Just wait one second, okay?!"

Nozomi swiftly calmed her excitement and loosened her grip, giving Eli a fair chance to talk and allowing her to continue.

"Nozomi..." Eli started in a calm tone while looking up into her best friend's eyes, "Did you make this milk tea using the milk from Honoka's milk truck?"

"Uh-huh! It's my secret ingredient!" Nozomi confessed shamelessly, not even allowing the moment to grow awkward for even a second. However, once Eli began to hang her head in discouragement, the deviant girl broke the silence once again. "Hey, don't be sad! Or else I'll have no choice other than to washi-washi momi-momi you back to good spirits!"

If this had been anyone else, Eli would be on the verge of tears, yet in reality, this was Nozomi, so when she lifted her head, all Eli could muster was a somewhat tough lecture.

"Nozomi... You can't just grope other girls' breasts without their permission in hopes that it'll make them feel better," She started with a familiar issue," I've told you this before. And I shouldn't have to tell you, but you also can't just _grow_ other girls' breasts without their permission in hopes that that'll make them feel better either. I know that this makes you feel better, but you're not on the receiving end. Besides, even if you were, you can't be sure that others would enjoy it as much as you."

The purple-haired girl now held a more serious look, though it wasn't completely clear if she was getting the message or not. Once she was done being lectured, she started her own speech that she had quickly prepared as a reply.

"But Elicchi, my darling, we still have so much catching up to do! This is now a busty idol group, according to Honoka, and on normal terms that would be great, since we used to be the mature, busty beauties of the group. However, now we're only mid-tier and the only ones below us have important roles within the group's production! We might as well not even exist!"

Anyone who knew her knew that the poor girl treasured this club and its members and that unity meant more to her than anything, even if it wasn't always apparent. Eli could see that Nozomi really was trying her best, and that to her, this was the natural way to improve at being an idol now that the playing field had changed. By now, tears had started to well up in Nozomi's eyes (a rare occurrence, since she was normally the one to lift the other group members spirits), so Eli carefully formed a reply while trying to avoid the possibility of crushing the poor girl's feelings even further.

"Nozomi, sweetheart, I understand your anxieties, but you could've at least asked me first. I don't know if I want to be as big as Honoka, or Nico, you know? I want to at least be able to move around and see in front of myself..."

"Well... then what about Hanayo?"

"Her size would be much easier to deal with, I suppose, but even at my current size, getting dressed in the morning is a bit of a challenge."

"Oh? You should've told me sooner, dear. There's an easy solution for that!"

"W-what could that be?"

Eli let out a nervous reply to a girl who's now hopeful, tear-dried face was closing in on her own.

"You get me to dress you, silly."

After saying those words, she let her pair of lips envelop the pair directly in front of hers, pushing into their softness for a few seconds, then reeled back.

Simple as that. Well, for her at least. While Eli was left to savor the moment in surprise, Nozomi just smiled back at her as if it were nothing. Eli didn't know if it were the same for Nozomi, but...

"My... my first kiss..."

This line made Nozomi giddy and prompted an almost immediate verbal response from her.

"Was it well spent? I know mine was~"

 _So it was her first. I guess she really does know how to under-react,_ Eli thought to herself while still in a hazy-daze.

"Y-yeah... It was..." Eli knew it was a dumb line, but she didn't have the mental strength at the moment to think of something cool or romantic sounding, so this would have to do for now. She then lifted her fingers up to her own lips, trying to savor the taste of her lover's pair. Well, not just the taste, but the feeling too. Suddenly, the pair of lips started to move again, their movements familiar, for this time it was just talking.

"Elicchi, my dear. No matter what troubles befall you, no matter what obstacles you encounter, I will always be at your side to pick you back up onto your feet" Nozomi reassured, as if she were her personal knight in shining armor. "Whether it's getting dressed in the morning, moving around, seeing in front of you..."

Nozomi paused for a second while she reached down towards her cheerleader skirt and undid the clips on the side of the waistband.

"...Or even getting undressed later in the day" she parted the frilly fabric curtain from the beloved blonde's hips. "I will always be by your side to help you through it all"

Despite now only being dressed in a pair of socks and panties, Eli found that her nervousness had disappeared at some point. Instead, she felt comforted, as if all of her problems and anxieties had faded into another dimension. Now finding it much easier to speak, Eli asked a simple, one word question. One that was answered warmly by the opposing girl by repeating the same one word back to her, but this time as a statement.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Once again, Eli sampled the taste of Nozomi's Breath, this time being spared an ambush. When their lips parted for the second time, Eli tried to reunite them, but Nozomi swiftly avoided her to instead reach for something a little further down the table.

Her bottle of milk tea.

"I have a wonderful idea!" Nozomi suddenly proposed to a disappointed Eli, beverage now in hand. "Let's do one last photo set! This one will be a little different, though and a little longer. Plus, we can turn the photo timer on, so that way we can both be in the pictures! Plus, you owe me for taking suggestive pictures of me in only my bra and panties!" Before Eli even had a chance to react, Nozomi had already turned the camera back on and was now playing around with the buttons, finding the timer function in no time at all. Now with the timer all set, she turned the camera slightly so the lens faced towards her bestie, then enthusiastically jogged back over, suddenly pulling her up from her seat and back onto her feet once she had returned.

"I thought our photo shoot set was in front of the bookshelf..." Eli muttered to the girl standing right in front of her.

"It was" Nozomi replied playfully "but I felt like we already had a thing going on over here, and I'd be stupid not to capture the moment without changing a thing about it!"

Then, before Eli had a chance to shoot back a bit of banter, Nozomi quickly used her free hand to grab the other girl's own and leaned in as if she were in a hurry, inadvertently pushing her pair of breasts against the adjacent pair as a result with only two thin bra cups only barely preventing their naked touch.

**CLICK!**

The shutter clicked with calculated timing, allowing Nozomi to get ready just at the last second. Now knowing that it would be exactly 10 seconds until the next picture would be taken, the two girls parted their lips, ending the kiss that had just been captured. Although Nozomi knew that there would be pictures taken in precise intervals until they stopped the timer, so she could let some of the pictures go to waste, she still felt like she had to act fast and make every camera flash count. Following this line of thinking, she hastily grabbed Eli around her waist using her right hand while now facing the camera, pulling her in closer so her naked left breast softly pushed up against Nozomi's already supported right, causing her bra strap to slacken a little. _Now, just hold that pose, and..._

**CLICK!**

Now, finally, she put her non-free hand to use, putting the opening of the bottle that was currently within her grasp up to her lips and took a sizable sip. Eli noticed however, that she didn't swallow (not that there was anything she could do with this information, anyway). Then, right as the timer was nearing the next shot, Nozomi turned her head towards her dear clubmate and leaned in, letting their lips touch once again, and only a moment later, their tongues did too. The two girls' breath became hot and stuffy as their saliva mixed together with the milk tea, a concoction that was now being violently pushed around the insides of their mouths as their tongues explored the newfound space.

**CLICK!**

Finally, in the midst of all their oral commotion, the two of them both took a break to desperately swallow and clear their mouths, leaving Eli (who had taken the larger amount of liquid) with a small amount of excess tea dribbling down her chin. Having been given such a large dose, Eli could see her chest suddenly bloat up much further while the seams on Nozomi's bra gave a quiet creak beside her.

"Good girl. Don't be afraid, dear Elicchi. Everything will work out fine for us no matter what happens, remember? It's in the cards."

Though Eli wasn't normally a fan of Nozomi's silly fortune-telling drivel, in this moment she surprisingly found it strangely reassuring. Already having wasted enough time, Nozomi pressed both pairs of breasts together and poured some milk tea onto the mounds of flesh, letting it dribble every which way down the slopes of their breasts. It was something she had seen in an ecchi magazine long ago, though in that demonstration, the girls' chests were a much more normal size. 

**CLICK!**

"Ooh, sorry! I'm being wasteful. Shall I give you some more?" Nozomi giggled.

"Wh-... I've already had plenty! And besides, you were the one who was talking about 'catching up' before. You now have me to catch up to too, don't you?"

Nozomi stayed quiet for a moment, as if processing her reply, then smiled, taking her beloved's words in earnest.

"So... is _this_ what you wanted to see?" Nozomi said whimsically before lifting the opening of her bottle to her lips and turned it upside-down. From there, she gulped. Once. Twice. Three times. Then, her face lowered once more and so did the bottle. Loudly letting out a sigh of relief and setting the drink container back down on the table, the contraption around her upper torso started to groan once again, but much louder this time, and...

**CLICK!**

The sound of the camera's shutter drowned out the snap of Nozomi's brassiere giving out all at once, the photo capturing the exact moment. Still, right after the picture had been taken, a keen ear would still be able to pick up the clink of tiny, metal bra hooks falling to the ground. Eli stared dreamily as Nozomi showed off her dazzling udders, almost unaffected by gravity as they possessed no more than a hint of sag or droop. It was almost as if her bra only offered privacy, as her assets didn't really seem to have much of a need for support. Then, as Eli was admiring just how cute the other girl's rosy nubs were, (though she _had_ seem them before, she could never seem to get over them, especially since now they had nearly grown to the size of wine corks), the sudden shift in weight took the cute-nippled girl by surprise, making her stumble forward into her dearest, who in turn stumbled backward onto the end of the long table. Nozomi, being as energetic and resilient as she is, unsurprisingly recovered from the commotion first, donning a sly grin upon realization and climbed further onto the table, letting her bare udders dangle over top of a still-recovering Eli. Or, they would be dangling, if Eli's own oversized pair weren't directly down below, ready to meet Nozomi's. There they were, laying on top of one another on top of the club room table, dressed in only their panties, their massive pairs of breasts tightly sandwiched between the both of them. They were in such close quarters, in fact, that Nozomi could clearly smell her dear Elicchi's flowery perfume (that of which she'd have to ask her about later) and similarly, as she came back to her senses, Elicchi was met with the smell of Nozomi's lavender hair products wafting from her low-hanging twintails that were now spread out around Eli's face.

"Gotcha!"

Like a tiger who had pounced on her prey, Nozomi had her super cute classmate trapped and unable to move. Now it had come time to prepare to feast on her target. reaching over and grabbing her half-empty bottle, Nozomi took yet another large sip and then lowered her head, going in for another milky french kiss. "Mmmm~" Nozomi hummed in satisfaction as the pair of breasts underneath her own slowly lifted her up a couple of inches higher. "You really are the cutest, my dear Elicchi"

"Wai- stop...! Just one second, please!" Eli protested. "Don't you think something weird is going on? During our beach get-together, it took several paper cups full of that milk to even grow a couple of centimeters. We had to drink from the hose to actually get fast, substantial results, remember? So why...? Why has my chest grown so much just from drinking from an everyday water-bottle? Especially when it's been diluted by all the other ingredients in the milk tea..."

"Well, maybe it's reacting to the chocolates you had" Nozomi put her fingers to her chin in thought. "We still don't know everything about this milk, but it seems like if you have something to eat not long beforehand, the effects will be much bigger. I noticed that on the first day of our summer beach trip, Nico was the only one who had something to eat, that being the chunks from the watermelon that Kotori, Umi, and Maki had split When she was forced to drink from the hose, I felt like she was growing slightly faster than any of us did."

Eli looked upward with a mixture of intrigue and shock. The girl on top continued her explanation.

"If I had to guess though, I think it might be the sugar content. Watermelon doesn't have all that much sugar, so it makes sense that Nico grew only slightly faster than us. However, those chocolates have much more sugar, despite being smaller than a watermelon altogether. That would explain why you're growing so fast this time. Even faster than Nico did."

Nozomi was smarter than the others gave her credit for. It was like she had it all figured out, and Eli couldn't tell whether she had given her the chocolates and the milk during their first break as part of some plan to grow her breasts, or if she was actually innocent and only finished piecing things together just now. She looked over at the plastic bottle in the violet-haired girl's hand, that last mouth-to-mouth session leaving it only a little less than half-full.

"Oh? want some more?" Nozomi teased, this time lowering the opening of the bottle to Eli's lips, allowing her to take some directly from the source. "I guess that explanation got you pretty excited, didn't it?"

This is where Eli would normally reply, saying something like "I don't know about that..." or "Cut that out! I've told you already, I'm already too big!" But for the moment the poor busty idol's mouth was full of milk tea, so instead all she could do was think to herself.

_Oh, I can't believe it. To think that I've let my guard down and allowed Nozomi to do whatever she wants with my body, for now she's dominating over me while my girly bits grow bigger and softer than I ever thought possible... Though... is that really such a bad thing?_

Although her thoughts were like something out of some kind of corny, yet quirky erotic shoujo manga, all that slipped out of her soft, cherry-tinted lips was a refreshing sigh. Though it remained unclear whether this sigh had materialized due to having finally caught her breath after gulping down more of the milk tea, or if it was due to the possible arousal brewing deep inside her. Nozomi assumed it was the latter, smiling serenely as her dear Elicchi's chest once again ballooned up further. This motivated Nozomi to slide up onto her knees, giving her hands and torso a bit more mobility. All she had to do now was lean back a tad bit, move her hand backwards, and... 

"Nnh..." Eli roughly whimpered after a few moments of Nozomi feeling around behind herself. More specifically, when she happened across a soft, wet patch upon a certain piece of fabric. Knowing exactly what she had found, Nozomi stroked it carefully a few times, then grinned mischievously (outside of Eli's line of sight). Eli always tried her best not to let Nozomi get away with being a shameless booby fiend, yet this time she was powerless. Now having affirmed the level of her partner's arousal, Nozomi retracted her lightly damp fingers, she instead placed them on the tops of the massive, quivering bosom before her, the blonde suddenly gasping in surprise as she did so.

What happened next was so obvious it hardly even needs to be said.

"WASHI-WASHI SURU YAN!"

Nozomi groped her lover's gigantic melons with all her might, washi-washi-ing harder than she ever had before. However, Eli noted, this was not a washi-washi of punishment. This was one of Nozomi's rare washi-washi's of love, though sometimes the washi-washi technique can be difficult to bear no matter what the intent. It didn't take long before the room was filled with sharp gasps and loud mewls, making Eli pray to herself that there wasn't a single person on the other side of the club room door, even if it was locked. Just as Eli thought that she couldn't take her beloved's overwhelming grope torture any longer, Nozomi, almost as if coincidentally, decided to show mercy. Almost. Though, she knew Eli much too well for it to have been a coincidence, and Eli knew this too. Starting to become overwhelmed by panic, now not knowing what Nozomi would do next, a long last, she was strangely comforted by the spirited sensation of Nozomi's slender fingers sliding under the waistband of her panties. Along with that, she could also vaguely sense the soggy fabric of the girl's panties grinding against her skin, and if she concentrated even harder, she could just barely make out trembling breaths that very much sounded like they belonged to Nozomi. Just the fact that the situation had become too steamy for even the cool and collected Nozomi to handle thrilled her just that much more. In fact, the anticipation was quickly becoming unbearable. She would never admit it, since if she did, she'd never hear the end of it, but she wanted nothing more than release, and every second that passed without it killed her with anticipation. Her clitoris _ached_ for the purplenette's gentle touch, her lower lips drooled with longing, and the walls of her vaginal tunnel trembled in suspense, ready to squeeze down on anything that even so much as dared to enter. This being said, when she noticed that the older girl would rather softly stroke her pubic area than give her the release she so, so desperately needed, she nearly broke down in tears, worried that her suffering was going unseen. _At this rate, I'll never be satisfied_ , she lamented, crying amidst her thoughts. There were so many things she wished she could do. She wished she could scream 'STOP TEASING ME AND JUST DO IT ALREADY!' She wished she could rip off her panties and do it herself if she had to. She wished she hadn't let Nozomi tackle her onto the table, leading to... well... this.

_Why do wishes always come true for Nozomi and not me?!_

Eli sorrowfully cried those words out inside her head, burdened with a flame in her loins that wasn't allowed to be extinguished, a thirst that wasn't allowed to be quenched, an itch that wasn't allowed to be scratched. Then, just as that line materialized among her other scrambled thoughts, her wish was finally granted.

Nozomi's narrow fingers plunged into the depths of Eli's inflamed womanhood at long last, triggering a practically nonstop series of lewd noises to spew from mature blonde's throat. She had not a single inkling of what such pleasure feels like, not only because of all of the teasing, but also because she had been doing this kind of thing with no one but herself for as long as she could remember, usually while thinking of Nozomi. To get the real thing after all this time was on a whole other level completely. "Stupid Nozomi!" Eli used as much strength as she could muster in order to put together a coherent thought, "how did it take us so long to get to this point!? I've needed this so badly... for so long...!" In spite of everything, and in spite of what little amount of experience in this field both girls allegedly possessed, Nozomi's fingers demonstrated immaculate talent. It was like she somehow knew every single weak spot she had down there between her legs, though Eli wouldn't have expected anything less from her darling Nozomi Toujou herself. With things going the way they were, Eli it wouldn't take long before she would finally come in contact with the very thing she had been yearning for so, so badly. Nozomi quickly picked up on this, much like the attentive girl she is, and responded by leaning down, latching onto one of the girl's immense, painfully erect nips with her mouth, then nibbling on it excitably while digging her face deep into the soft milk tank attached to it. Having a vague idea of what would come next, Eli braced for impact as best as she could, yet nothing could possibly prepare her for what came next.

**CLICK!**

With her panties around her ankles, the poor girl arched her back, fighting against the total weight on her front trying to keep her down, her muscles experiencing dozens of passionate spasms and convulsions as she let out a guttural scream of sheer sexual satisfaction. However, during a brief moment of clarity during her powerful sexual release, she noticed the camera, that of which had been taking pictures of them both all this time, the last snap of the shutter capturing her orgasm of ever-tremendous severity and saving it as a memory that the other club members would be free to view later. Nozomi, however, noticed something, or someone, else.

"Wh-... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Upon hearing that sudden voice, Eli immediately snapped back to reality to find herself lying on the club room table completely naked except for a pair of panties that were dangling from her legs while her shapely schoolmate lover sat on top of her. 'Uhh... WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME?!' she thought, squirming and desperately trying to make herself look modest or cover herself up in some way. It was no use. After a few moments of struggling, then finally calming down a few additional moments later, she finally collected her thoughts and tried her best to bend her torso and head to see around Nozomi. Both indecent girls' lines of sight then landed on a much less, yet still notably busty Kotori, key in hand, now standing within the doorway that had been pathetically guarded by an easily surmountable, now unlocked lock. Nozomi was the first to answer back, doing so as swiftly as she could.

"What are we doing? We're taking new pictures, of course! You know, for publications and media outlets!"

"Uh... what? It sure doesn't look like that. But anyway, we're supposed to be doing dance practice today!!"

"Oops!" Nozomi smiled amusingly at the camera, as if there were someone watching from behind it. "What an unfortunate mistake!"

**CLICK!**


End file.
